


Sesión Fotográfica

by liss83



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Hawaii Five-0, M/M, hawaii5.0
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss83/pseuds/liss83
Summary: Ser la mejor fotógrafa de embarazos puede ser altamente lucrativo pero mortal para el corazón de Catherine Rolling
Relationships: McDanno - Relationship, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 8





	Sesión Fotográfica

Catherine Rolling era una de las fotógrafas más prestigiosas de todo Hawaii, al grado que su nombre era respetado incluso en el continente. Una sesión fotográfica con ella costaba una pequeña fortuna que no cualquiera se daba el lujo de pagar   
Sus tacones resonaban por todo el pasillo a medida que avanzaba. Hacía tres días había recibido una solicitud de sesión de parte de uno de los Alfas más deseados de toda la isla. Alto, fuerte, intrépido, arriesgado, valiente. Castaño, ojos verdes, piel trigueña. El alfa perfecto.   
Hacia años lo había fotografiado en una sesión para la portada de una revista sobre empresarios exitosos del área de seguridad. En aquel tiempo todo había sido una locura, habían salido un par de veces después y aunque ella había preferido su carrera, jamás había podido olvidar aquel hombre.   
¿Se arrepentía? Jamás. Por eso cuando su secretario, un beta simplón, con el que a veces pasaba el rato, le dijo que Steve McGarrett había solicitado la sesión más exclusiva, se imaginaba lo bien que la iban a pasar. Obviamente, la sesión solo era una excusa para volverse a ver. Steve McGarrett quería volver a verla sin que nadie se enterase de su relación. Sonrió ante la perspectiva. Siempre había amado las relaciones clandestinas   
Había dado órdenes para que ese día nadie fuera a trabajar. No quería que nadie los estorbara. Sería uno de los días más memorables de su vida. Miro su reloj justo cuando sonó el timbre sonrió y siguió retocando su maquillaje mientras apretaba el botón para que se abriera la puerta principal. El momento había llegado, por fin volvería a los brazos del Alfa de sus sueños. Sonrió, se aliso el vestido, respiro hondo y camino hacia la sala de estar.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo el rubio quien apenas se podía sostener en pie con sus aproximadamente siete meses – ¿es el estudio de Catherine Rolling?   
\- Sí, pero hoy no atiendo – dijo la mujer mirándolo de pies a cabeza al omega, siempre detestados a aquellos que ataban su vida con la tortura de hijos   
\- Tengo una cita… – dijo el hombre y ella exhaló, seguramente Rachel, su socia, había aceptado un cliente de última hora. Ni modo, pensó sonriendo maliciosamente, debería sacrificarse y llevar a Steve a su departamento – maldito animal – protesto el rubio en voz baja – le dije que confirmara, pero no. Es mi amiga – remedo a alguien – Charlie, no vayas a nacer antes de que hagamos esa fotos con el neandertal de tu padre   
\- Creo que hay una confusión – dijo Catherine – seguramente si tienes, bueno tienen – y señalo el vientre de Danny por lo que ambos sonrieron – pero es con mi socia. No debe tardar. No te preocupes   
\- Si – dijo Danny –, llegamos temprano   
\- Toma asiento – dijo la morena – ¿qué te sirvo?   
\- ¿Tienes hamburguesa? – pregunto sentándose con dificultad y con los ojos brillándoles por lo que volvieron a sonreir   
\- Eso les hace daño – dijo una voz varonil desde la puerta y Catherine giro para ver el hombre que estaba apoyado en la puerta de manera casual   
\- Deja de controlarme, troglodita – protesto el omega – ¿nos trajiste helado?   
\- ¿No prefieres una deliciosa y saludable ensalada? – dijo el hombre castaño sonriendo ante el puchero del Omega   
\- ¿Steve? – dijo Catherine sorprendida   
\- Hola Cat – dijo Steve avanzando con un paso tranquilo pero firme hacia ella – ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? – y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la mujer que la hizo suspirar   
\- Steve – dijo sonrojada – siempre tan puntual. Deberás esperarme un momento, por favor   
\- No hay problema – dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras se sentaba al lado del omega – aquí tienes Danno   
\- Gracias bebe – dijo tomando la bolsa y dándole un beso suave en los labios – tu hijo muere de hambre. Por suerte la fotógrafa aun no llega – y mordiendo la hamburguesa   
\- Cariño – dijo Steve sonriendo –, ella es la fotógrafa   
\- Entonces te voy a matar – dijo Danny iracundo de pronto – Catherine dijo que no tenía ninguna cita hoy. ¡Steven, no hiciste la reserva! ¿Por qué…?   
\- Pero yo la hice – se defendió Steve – la confirme hace un rato   
\- ¿Estas llamando mentirosa a Catherine? – dijo Danny   
\- No, claro que no – dijo Steve   
\- Esperen, esperen – dijo Catherine –, no entiendo. Tú me llamaste y…   
\- Ves que si hice la cita – dijo Steve mirando al rubio   
\- Ya no entiendo – dijo Catherine –. Steve me llamo hoy diciendo que quería una sesión fotográfica especial   
\- Si – dijo Steve –, queremos que nos fotografíes, pero el protagonista es nuestro cachorrito – dijo acariciándole el vientre a su pareja que se miraban con ojos enamorados   
\- El dinero no es problema – dijo Danny saliendo de su trance   
\- Eres la mejor y… – dijo Steve sonriendo   
\- Ya veo – dijo Catherine sonriendo para contener sus lágrimas – claro – dijo – ¿trajeron ropa?   
\- Estábamos pensando – dijo Danny – en algo súper natural. No sé cómo decirlo   
\- Danny acariciando a nuestro cachorrito – dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el vientre   
\- ¡Animal – dijo Danny sonriendo – ella es la experta!   
\- Tienes razón, amor – dijo Steve sonriendo   
\- Mira esta belleza – dijo Danny mirando un fotografía colgada en la pared – ¿algo así puede ser?   
\- ¿No que ella era la experta? – dijo Steve sonriendo   
\- Cállate animal – dijo Danny sonriendo sonrojado   
\- Creo que ya se lo que quieren – dijo Catherine – inmortalizare su primer embarazo   
\- No es nuestro primer cachorro – dijo Steve – ya tenemos a Grace, de siete años. Pero tampoco será el último ¿cierto, cielo?   
\- Eres un neandertal – dijo Danny escondiendo el rostro en la camisa del pelinegro   
\- No le hagas caso – dijo Steve sonriendo – son las hormonas.   
\- Bueno – dijo Catherine completamente seria – empecemos de una vez   
\- ¿Dónde nos podemos cambiar? – pregunto Danny   
\- Yo te ayudo Danno – dijo Steve sonriendo – aunque en realidad no es cambiar…   
\- Basta Steve – dijo Danny más rojo aun   
\- Pueden… – dijo la Omega – pasen por… por allí – dijo señalando una puerta   
\- Gracias – dijo Steve ayudándole a pararse –. Vamos bebe   
\- Soy el Omega más afortunado del mundo – dijo Danny antes de darle un beso rápido   
\- Voy… voy…voy a preparar la cámara – dijo Catherine y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo   
\- No puedo creer que la gran Catherine Rolling haya aceptado hacernos una sesión – dijo Danny emocionado   
\- Danno – dijo Steve caminando hacia el baño – tranquilízate. Le puede hacer daño al bebé   
\- Nada nos puede hacer daño – dijo Danny – mientras nuestro soldado favorito nos cuide   
\- Ustedes tres son mi vida entera – dijo Steve besándolo con dulzura   
\- Animal bobo – dijo sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos –, tú eres la nuestra. Ahora demo nos prisa. No podemos hacerla esperar todo el día   
\- ¿Pero tú si me puedes hacer esperar a mí? – dijo ayudándole a desabrocharse el pantalón   
\- Por supuesto – dijo Danny con coquetería –, soy el Omega   
\- El más hermoso del mundo – dijo Steve y lo beso de nuevo   
\- Perdón – dijo Catherine entrando – yo…   
\- Ya estamos listos – dijo Steve ayudándole a ponerse de pie a su pareja   
\- Siéntate… – dijo Catherine incomoda – siéntate aquí   
\- Gracias – dijo Danny sentándose en un taburete bajo los reflectores – ¿me veo bien?   
\- Tú nunca te verás mal – dijo Steve   
\- Steve – dijo Catherine – aléjate por favor   
\- No – dijo Danny tomándole la mano a su esposo – que la primera sea de los tres juntos   
\- Papi está muy malcriado – dijo Steve sonriéndole al vientre abultado mientras se arrodillaba frente a él – ¿o eres tú, pequeño travieso?   
\- Pateo – dijo Danny emocionado   
\- Pateo – dijo Steve igual de feliz – así que eras tú – siguió hablándole al vientre – ¿estás haciendo quedar mal a papi?   
\- Steve – protesto Danny   
\- Perdón – dijo Rachel entrando – olvide…   
\- ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! – dijo Catherine – tengo que irme   
\- ¿Qué? – dijo Danny con un grito sorprendido   
\- ¿Cómo? – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie   
\- ¡Es tu sesión! – dijo Rachel igual de perpleja que la pareja   
\- Tengo que irme – dijo Catherine tomando sus cosas – perdón. No puedo   
\- ¡Catherine! – suplico Steve   
\- Rachel es mejor que yo en esto. es su especialidad. Perdóname – dijo la mujer saliendo a toda prisa   
\- Discúlpenme, ahora vengo – dijo Rachel saliendo tras su socia – ¡Catherine! ¡Catherine! ¡Espera, Catherine! – gritaba bajando las escaleras justo cuando la tomaba del brazo – ¡Catherine! ¿Qué paso?   
\- ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo, Rachel! – dijo la morena llorando abrazándose a su amiga – yo creí que quería verme. Reanudar lo nuestro. Nunca creí…   
\- Cat… – susurro Rachel comprendiendo a su amiga mientras le acariciaba el cabello – amiga

_________________________________________

Había decidido que era tiempo de irse de esa maldita isla. Solo había vuelto por él, pero para él solo era una amiga. Ya había recogido sus cosas y las había enviado a Francia, solo faltaba despedirse de Rachel y recoger un flash del estudio. En cuanto cruzo la puerta sabía que la rubia tenía clientes.

\- No me canso de repetirlo – dijo Danny sonriendo – te quedaron perfectas   
\- Para serte honesta – dijo Rachel – la magia la hicieron ustedes, yo solo hice clic – y los tres rieron   
\- Perdón Rachel – dijo Catherine entrando – olvide mi…   
\- Catherine – dijo Rachel sorprendida   
\- Señorita Rolling – dijo Steve después de un momento de silencio incomodo   
\- Señores McGarrett – dijo la morena   
\- Nosotros debemos ir por nuestro monito – dijo Danny mientras se ponía de pie ayudado por su Alfa   
\- Danny no te preocupes por nada – dijo Rachel – filmare el parto personalmente   
\- Gracias amiga – dijo Danny dándole un abrazo a la mujer – y no te olvides que tras que salga del hospital haremos otra sesión. Esta vez con Grace también. Me costó mucho tranquilizarla después de esta, pero ella estaba de excursión   
\- No te preocupes por nada. Lo tengo todo cubierto. Y tú, cuida a tu papi para que él cuide a tu papá – dijo Rachel al vientre y la pareja rio – nos vemos en unas semanas   
\- Permiso – dijo Steve abrazando a Danny para salir del estudio   
\- Creí que te ibas hoy – dijo Rachel después de asegurarse que la pareja había salido   
\- En tres horas – dijo Catherine sonriendo triste   
\- Lamento que… – dijo Rachel señalando hacia la puerta   
\- Olvídalo – dijo Catherine – ¿me das el…?   
\- Claro – dijo Rachel – ahora te lo traigo – y se alejo

Catherine miro a su alrededor y vio el computador de Rachel prendido. Se acercó y vio la carpeta titulada McGarrett, no aguanto la tentación y dio clic en ella. Eran diez fotos en total. Algunas de Danny solo, otras de la pareja demostrando su felicidad. Sin embargo la más hermosa era una donde Danny acariciaba su vientre mientras Steve sonreía con total felicidad y devoción. Definitivamente lo suyo con el moreno estaba más que muerto, y nada ni nadie lo podría revivir


End file.
